Guilty Culpable
by Wrl
Summary: Yugi y Yami serán víctimas del destino cruel de sus sentimientos. Yami ha despertado a la vida solo para morir de nuevo y Yugi espera el último momento para decirle: te amo


Guilty

One shot

I feel guilty, my words are empty

(Me siento culpable, mis palabras están vacías )

-Pero, Yugi, ya te dije que nos escribiríamos, tú sabes que nunca me olvidaría de ti.- Decía el más alto de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la casa tienda, sentados en las sillas del comedor.-Tienes que comprender, Yugi, siempre estaré contigo, solo déjame cumplir mi deseo, y luego volveré para estar aquí, contigo y con el abuelo- Su aibou, parecía no entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Había sufrido tanto con aquel espíritu, tratando de darle un cuerpo propio, pero cuando lo logró quería tenerlo cerca al menos un tiempo. –Pero, Yami, son tres años que no estarás aquí!- Dijo mientras de sus ojos, las lágrimas inventaban un recorrido para llegar hasta el suelo. Era muy difícil separarse del espíritu del rompecabezas por tanto tiempo, pero, Yami también tenía razón. Siempre se contactarían, pero no sería lo mismo

-Yugi, te lo suplico, solo déjame cumplir mi sueño, quiero saber más de lo que fue mi pasado, tú sabes lo que significa para mi- Dijo Yami levantándose firmemente, mientras ponía sus manos encima de la mesa con decisión. El espíritu quería que Yugi esté de acuerdo con su gran viaje a Egipto. Sus ojos temblaban, y su respiración se había acelerado, esperando la reacción de su hikari, quien estaba sentado a su frente, con el rostro muy pensativo. – Yami, no puedo entender como es que...quieres alejarte de mi...pero, está bien. Puedes irte- Dijo Yugi, mirando al suelo, con una cierta expresión de tristeza. Podía sentir el aire cálido salía de su boca lentamente.

Yami, sin pensarlo más, se levantó y caminó hacia su hikari. Yugi cerró sus ojos, solo escuchaba el sonido corto y profundo de los pasos de su espíritu. El antiguo faraón se detuvo justo atrás de su hikari, y lentamente puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Con dulzura, Yami acercó su rostro al de su hikari. –Yugi, no quiero alejarme de ti, solo pido un poco de tiempo- Pero, Yugi bruscamente rompió el abrazo de su espíritu, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación. –Lo siento, Yami, pero tengo tarea pendiente. Si deseas, llama a la aerolínea, y empieza a empacar, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas- Dijo fríamente, mientras trataba de subir las escaleras normalmente. Yami se quedó estático por un momento pensando en la actitud de su hikari.

Pasadas algunas horas, el antiguo faraón subía las gradas hasta llegar a cierto lugar -Yugi, Yugi?- Llamaba, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta de la habitación de su aibou. Por algunos segundos, ponía su oído contra la puerta, pero nada podía ser escuchado. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Yami estaba aún preocupado por los sucesos recientes, y suspiró tomando mentalmente la decisión de entrar al cuarto de Yugi sin consentimiento. –Yugi, no me importa si no me quieres responder, voy a entrar!- y así, Yami giró la perilla de la puerta, y cuando estaba apunto de empujarla, otra fuerza la cerró rápidamente desde adentro. Luego se oyó un pequeño sonido, señal de que alguna otra clase de seguridad fue utilizada. –Yami, estoy ocupado, déjame en paz al menos un momento...tengo mucho que hacer, y no puedo salir a resolver tus problemas.- Dijo Yugi, quien yacía acostado encima de su cama, sin ningún propósito en particular. Escuchó a Yami alejarse un poco, pero no hizo nada, solamente quedó en el mismo estado, mirando al techo de su alcoba, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y casi inerte.

No signs to give you, don't have the time for you

(No tengo señales que darte, no tengo tiempo para ti)

-A él ya no le importa nuestra amistad, ya no...nunca más- Pensaba Yugi, dejándose llevar por las emociones, mientras se acomodaba a sí mismo contra una almohada, sin importarle el sufrimiento de Yami, quien esperó un poco más a lado de la puerta, pero todo fue en vano. No había respuesta. –Quisiera al menos hablar con él- decía para sus adentros –No puedo creer que me esté dando la espalda...creo que talvez necesita tiempo para pensar, talvez lo presioné mucho-. y bajó las escaleras lentamente. Todo ya estaba confirmado, pero, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el comportamiento de su aibou

El viaje ya se acercaba, Yami estaba listo para finalmente, irse a estudiar Egiptología en su antiguo país de procedencia. Pasaron 2 semanas, en las cuales a parte de arreglar su equipaje, también arreglaba asuntos legales con la ayuda de Seto Kaiba. El tiempo había pasado muy rápidamente. Yugi siempre parecía estar ocupado, pero la verdad era que no quería que su contraparte se vaya, y pensaba que talvez el antiguo faraón le quería abandonar, para nunca jamás volver a su lado.

Esa situación era realmente desesperante para ambos. Veían al sol salir, y luego esconderse, pero no cruzaban palabra entre ellos. Después de llegar de la escuela, Yugi corría a encerrarse en su cuarto y de ahí llamaba a su abuelo para que le llevase algo de comer, mientras hacía su tarea, pero no quería hablar con Yami por nada del mundo, le incomodaba solamente pensar en ello. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que Yugi se haya separado tan repentinamente de Yami?, ni él mismo lo sabe.

Era otro día en la ciudad de Domino. Los rayos de luz penetraban suavemente por las ventanas de la casa-tienda de juegos, dando color a las cosas que estaban en su interior. Pero, dentro de una de las habitaciones de la casa, un bulto yacía bajo unas mantas. Yugi no había dormido en toda la noche, pero no le preocupaba, el único pensamiento que rondaba en su mente, era el de la partida de Yami, ese mismo día. Él estaba perfectamente consciente de que no le había hablado, o visto en esos días. Una sonrisa era demasiado pedir.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente por la luz del sol, y tenían un aspecto rojizo después de tanto tiempo sin descansar. Dos círculos obscuros se posaban bajo sus ojos, en forma opuesta a la de su boca. Estaba triste, mejor dicho, ni él mismo se podía definir. Era una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado, Yami ahora tiene su propia vida, y tiene derecho a vivirla, pero por otro lado, Yugi no quería que Yami se fuese de su lado tan pronto, después de haber conseguido un cuerpo propio. Las dudas sobre su propio comportamiento no eran tan intensas como la de su futuro sin Yami. ¡Pero si apenas iban a ser unos cuantos años!, no sería la vida entera...aún así, sentir soledad era y será inevitable. Las personas, sentimentalmente no somos fáciles de olvidar ni de reemplazar....

Después de quedar otro rato tendido en su cama, alejó bruscamente las sábanas que lo enredaban y se levantó. Tenía hambre y no estaba de humor como para soportar las tardanzas de su abuelo, así que se puso en rumbo a la cocina a conseguir algo para luego volver al mismo lastimero estado.

You say I'm heartless, and you say that I don't care

(Dices que no tengo corazón, y que nada me importa)

Caminó con cierta lentitud hacia la puerta, giró la perilla y la haló en dirección a su cuerpo. Unos pasos más, bajar las escaleras, y ya estaría algo en su estómago. Pero, como no había dormido la noche anterior, sus ojos estaban muy cansados como para ver su entorno nítidamente. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer y su cuerpo llegó hasta el primer piso, rodando y maltratándose. –AHH!!- Gritó Yugi por el dolor. Todo pasó muy rápido, de un rato a otro ya estaba tirado en el suelo, todo lastimado. Se había golpeado la cabeza, y llevó una de sus manos a ella.. Cuando vio de nuevo sus dedos, tenían un leve rastro de sangre.

Yami estaba muy cerca de la cocina, trayendo sus maletas cerca de la puerta y organizando sus boletos de avión, cuando oyó unos ruidos y en ellos, estaba un grito de una persona..era Yugi. Tan rápido como pudo corrió hasta donde sus oídos le guiaron. –Yugi!!- dijo alertado el antiguo faraón –qué te pasó?, estás bien?- Yami posó su mano en la de su hikari mientras se acercaba a ver su herida. Al principio de ello, Yugi se sintió protegido con tan solo tener a Yami ahí, pero otros pensamientos inundaron su cabeza instantáneamente.

-Vamos!, hay que curarte Yugi!- Dijo Yami mientras tomaba en brazos a Yugi y lo cargaba hasta su habitación, hasta que sintió un punzante dolor en el estómago. –NO ME AYUDES!!, VETE YAMI!- y así, a pesar de sus heridas, Yugi corrió a su habitación y la casa resonó con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, dejando a Yami apoyado contra las gradas, respirando agitadamente, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su estómago. Nunca pensó que Yugi tendría semejante fuerza escondida en sus brazos.

Salomon desde un rincón del escenario, lo había visto todo. No entendía porqué Yugi se comportaba de esa manera -¿Qué pasó?, Yami!, ¿estás bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba con gran preocupación. –Si, estoy bien, gracias Abuelo- Yami se había recuperado rápidamente de aquel impacto.-Porqué hizo eso?!, no lo entiendo!!- Salomon fruncía su rostro en disgusto, mientras que Yami, desilusionado se puso a su lado. Sus ojos brillaban y miraban al suelo – No lo sé abuelo, no lo sé..-

Mientras tanto, Yugi acabó de encerrarse en su cuarto y se apoyó detrás de la puerta. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras poco a poco su cuerpo iba arrastrándolo hacia abajo. Lloraba descontroladamente, pero no eran lágrimas por el dolor de sus heridas, sino que eran por el dolor de su actitud. -¿Porqué hice eso?, soy un tonto!- decía para sí mismo. No le importaba que su herida esté ensangrentando toda su cabeza y su rostro, en fin...las lágrimas lo limpiarían todo. –No debí hacerte eso, Yami, lo siento tanto..- el llanto entrecortaba sus palabras mientras abrazaba su cuerpo, y escondía el rostro entre sus piernas recogidas.

Pasó todas las siguientes horas meditando, pero no llegó a ningún lado. La herida ya se había cerrado sola y Yugi no se había dado cuenta aún. En cuestión de segundos, sin saber por qué, se levantó y fue en busca de algunos medicamentos para sanar su herida. -Soy un tonto, Yami tiene su propia vida, pero, no puedo evitarlo- pensaba –No quiero que se vaya de mi lado, lo quiero demasiado- y dejó algunas lágrimas más caer al piso..

En otra habitación, se encontraban Yami y el Abuelo, esperando las pocas horas que les quedaban de compañía. –Quisiera que Yugi bajase a despedirse al menos, no nos hemos hablado desde hace mucho tiempo ya- Dijo Yami quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles próximos al televisor que estaba en el canal del clima. –Sinceramente, yo tampoco sé lo que le pasa a ese muchacho, ni siquiera me habla a mi, solo me dice que le lleve la comida a su cuarto, en realidad....no lo entiendo- comentó Salomon preocupado por la actitud que su nieto había tenido esos días. Yugi nunca solía actuar de esa manera, ni cuando algo le disgustaba. Era la primera vez que su nieto tenía ese comportamiento tan extraño. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero Yugi no quería que Yami se vaya.

Yugi estaba confundido entre todos los sentimientos que atravesaban su corazón. No todo es inmediatamente posible, siempre la vida no nos da lo que realmente queremos de ella y para conseguirlo tenemos que atravesar obstáculos muy difíciles. No todo está a nuestro alrededor, porque nuestro alrededor no es todo lo que deseamos, siempre pedimos por más, y esto siempre trae consigo sacrificios.

I used to be there for you

(Solía estar ahí por ti)

El claxon del transporte del aeropuerto sonaba una y otra vez, afuera de la casa tienda, en señal de que el tiempo de Yami había terminado, pero el antiguo faraón no salió rápidamente, sino que hizo que el chofer ponga su equipaje en el vehículo mientras él iba a la habitación de Yugi. Sonaron dos golpes, Yugi sabía lo que significaba. Yami se estaba yendo de sus manos. Al menos, pensó que estaría bien despedirse.

Inmediatamente, Yami vio que la puerta se abría, y sus brazos descontroladamente, envolvieron a quien estaba a su frente. Yugi acepto el abrazo y también lo devolvió, mientras trataba de ocultar su tristeza.- Yugi, cuídate, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero, te quiero mucho, cuídate, Te escribiré y te llamaré- y aquellos brazos soltaron suavemente a Yugi, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados por el momento, y cuando los abrió, vio a Yami bajar las escaleras y despedirse con cierta sonrisa de melancolía. Después abrazó muy fuertemente al abuelo, salió afuera, subió en el vehículo..y se fue...

Después de unas semanas, todo había cambiado completamente. El ambiente estaba muy quieto, y Yugi aún no se atrevía a dejar su habitación. Salomon seguía atendiendo normalmente sus ventas de cartas, y había renovado la tienda para atraer a nuevos compradores.

En una soleada mañana, el abuelo de Yugi se encontraba recibiendo un nuevo modelo de videojuegos, pero Yugi no estaba a su lado como siempre solía ser. Las cajas ya estaban en su lugar, correctamente almacenadas para que los clientes vengan a llevárselas. La campanita sonó. El abuelo pensó que sería algún cliente. Era el cartero...

-Yugi!!, Yugi!!, Yami nos envió cartas!- decía Salomon mientras subía las escaleras muy emocionado. Unos cuantos pasos más, y llegaría al cuarto de Yugi. Por más que trataba de subir rápido, sus años no le dejaban. Al fin, ya estaba golpeando la puerta de la habitación de si nieto. –Yugi!!, ven!, Yami nos envió cartas!!- exclamó sonriendo feliz con las cartas en su mano. –Abuelo, deja la mía bajo la puerta- dijo fríamente Yugi desde adentro. Para Salomon, todo eso hizo su vida más gris, y acabó con la ilusión. Solamente de limitó a dejar la carta en silencio y bajar las gradas lentamente e ir a la tienda para leer lo que le correspondía.

Ahora, a Yugi no le incomodaba ser frío con otras personas. -Antes, solía ser más comunicativo- pensó Salomon mientras se marchaba. –nos dejaba saber de su vida, y a los demás también, pero no demasiado- se sentó cerca del mostrador y abrió su carta con las tijeras que se encontraban ahí.

Su nieto no se estaba dando cuenta del daño que les hacía a las otras personas, mostrándose así, y también un tanto hostil. No tomaba conciencia de que habían tantas personas que deseaban saber al menos un poco de él, y que su silencio no era la respuesta, ni la manera de decir como se sentía, o qué hacía. Ni siquiera le gustaba compartir algo de sí mismo, y solo causaba que los otros se sientan mal por cosas de las cuales no tenían la culpa. Talvez, el único culpable...era él.

Se levantó de su cama a coger el sobre. Lo miro con detenimiento y tomando atención a todos los detalles. Sabía que el alfabeto en español de Yami no era del todo perfecto y que había que hacer algunos esfuerzos por entender. Mientras caminaba de nuevo a su cama, con sus manos abría lentamente el sobre, y sacó el blanco papel que estaba doblado tan cuidadosamente. Disponiéndose a leerlo, se sentó.

Yugi:

Espero que te encuentres bien cuando estés leyendo esto. Ahora mismo estoy cerca de las pirámides. El viaje fue muy largo y me maltraté mucho. No te preocupes, espero que esa herida tuya halla sanado. Talvez te de una sorpresa muy pronto, ya que estoy ubicándome en la clase correcta, porque ya sé un poco de estas cosas, tú sabes...

Yugi no terminó de leer la carta, sino que de uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un encendedor. Cogió el pequeño aparato con delicadeza en las manos, mirando a la carta que se encontraba a su frente. Con su pulgar hizo funcionar aquel aparato y encendido lo acercó a la carta para luego, arrojarla en el cesto metálico que estaba a su lado. Yugi miraba como el papel se retorcía entre las llamas y moría vestido de negro. Después todo quedó en cenizas, y ya no habían sonidos en la habitación. Todo se quedó muy quieto, hasta que un suspiro consumió por un momento la soledad del lugar. Todo estaba sin moverse, intacto, como había sido hace semanas. Talvez algunas cosas estaban ya empolvadas, pero su dueño no se daba cuenta.

Unas cuantas lágrimas de nuevo mojaron su rostro, haciendo lucir aún más rojizos a sus ojos. Una mueca de dolor estaba impresa en sus labios, y la humedad llegaba a mojar su cama y su ropa. -¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó frunciendo sus cejas. –Él me dejó, es justo – dijo la misma voz de su conciencia. Eso pareció tranquilizarle un poco. –es lo que se merece- pensó.

You've said I seem so dead, that I have changed, so have you

(Decías que parecía que yo había muerto, que he cambiado, y tú también)

El sol marcaba en el suelo la sombra de todas las creaciones en tierra, con sus potentes rayos. Cerca de una pirámide, estaba el antiguo faraón, contemplando el reino que una vez fue suyo. Sus cabellos dorados danzaban con la escasa brisa, y sus ojos brillaban intensamente iluminados por Rá. –Yugi...- pronunció su nombre en un susurro, para asegurarse de que nadie lo oyera. -¿Dónde estarás?- pensaba una y otra vez. Su comportamiento no lo había dejado tranquilo. –Te extraño, quisiera estar ahí contigo..- Bajó la cabeza lentamente, para luego caer sobre sus rodillas, sin importarle la arena caliente que en la que se encontraba. Ningún dolor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar al de su alma. Permaneció quieto un momento, para después haciendo esfuerzo levantarse, y se retiró

¿?: Yami!, Yami!

-si?- dijo el antiguo faraón, interrumpiendo su caminata

¿?: el profesor dijo que pasaste los exámenes, y que puedes estar libre en dos meses!!, y volver cuando ya empiecen las clases a las que no aplicaste!

-Bien, muy bien, gracias!- dijo con una sonrisa- por fin, te veré Yugi- pensó para sí mismo, - al fin y al cabo, iba a ir allá de nuevo-

Los días seguían pasando, y Yami esperaba ansioso el momento en el cual iría a Domino de nuevo para ver a Yugi y al Abuelo. Mientras tanto, se contactaban por cartas y por teléfono. Extrañamente Yugi no usaba ninguno de los dos medios, Yami solo sabía de él mediante Salomon, que cada día se preocupaba más de su nieto. La situación de Yugi fue empeorando más y más...

-¿Qué te parece Yugi?- Dijo Joey mostrando su proyecto de matemáticas, mientras iban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela. –patético, deberías dejar de hacer las cosas, que todos sabemos que no puedes. Nunca he visto que hayas hecho bien algo- comentó Yugi, sin mirar a su acompañante y después se adelantó a entrar al salón como si nada hubiese pasado. Se comportaba como un ser insensible ante todos. –Yugi, ¿qué te pasa viejo?- exclamó el rubio, corriendo detrás de su amigo. –Nada extraordinario ha pasado. No puedo puedo ocultar más mis comentarios, eso es- explicó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas. –Sabes? No sé porque somos amigos..- Sus palabras fueron coratadas con el sonido de la puerta, avisando que el maestro se aproximaba...-Yo sé que nos hizo amigos, Yugi, yo lo sé-..dijo para sus adentros Joey mientras tomaba asiento cerca de su ingrato compañero..

Yugi no meditaba lo que hacía, ni lo que decía, en poco tiempo se estaba transformando en otra persona totalmente diferente de la que todos conocían.

Después de un día de clase, las campanas de salida sonaban una y otra vez mientras los estudiantes apresurados, salían para tener ya su tarde libre. Yugi no esperaba a nadie, solo se dirigía a su casa. –oye!, Yugi!, viejo esperame!, a donde vas?- gritaba Joey mientras perseguía al chico de cabello tricolor, pero él salió deprisa del salón y como un fugitivo de guerra, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta alejarse de todo. Después de asegurarse de que nadie lo perseguía, bajó su velocidad y ya estaba caminando normalmente. El viento movía sus rubios mechones hacia un lado y otro, mientras que el polvo quería penetrar en sus ojos cerrados. Las nubes en el cielo se habían comenzado a vestir de gris...ese día iba a llover, pero unos cuantos pasos más, Yugi estaría en casa, salvo la lluvia.

-ahh!, Abuelo!- exclamó molesto al chocarse con la otra persona. Había caminado con los ojos cerrados casi todo el camino. – Yugi!, vamos a entrar, no quiero que te resfríes-dijo Salomon mientras intentaba hacer que Yugi entre a la casa, tomándolo por los hombros, pero su nieto se resistió, tomándole por las manos para deshacerse de ellas. –No me toques- dijo seriamente, desafiando sus ojos con los de su abuelo, para luego subir las escaleras. El sonido de la puerta azotada resonó por toda la casa tienda otra vez, mientras Salomon se apoyaba contra la puerta de la casa, lamentándose por su nieto.

Para cuando Yugi estaba en su habitación, una copiosa lluvia había empezado a caer. Las gotas chocaban contra los vidrios de la casa, y en la calle no habían personas, solo unas cuantas personas que recorrían sus autos para llevarlos a casa. El silencio crecía más y más a pesar de los pequeños golpes que daba el agua contra la casa. Yugi decidió recorrer su habitación lentamente, y se dio cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado, todo estaba en desorden y tirado por un lado y otro. Luego, se acercó a un rincón de la habitación y observó con delicadeza lo que había dentro. En aquel cesto metálico, ahora tenía un cierto color negro en el fondo. Ahí estaban las cenizas de lo que eran las cartas de Yami..pero, aquel momento fue interrumpido por otros golpes, que azotaban la puerta. –Yugi!, abre la puerta!, necesito hablar contigo!- Decía una y otra vez Salomon, quien estaba al otro lado, desesperado tratando de hablar con su único nieto, el cual no respondió, y soportó todo ese ruido hasta que su abuelo se dio por vencido...

Guilty, guilty, I feel so empty, empty, you know how you made me feel

(culpable, culpable, me siento tan vacío, vacío, tú sabes como me hiciste sentir)

Mientras que en otra parte del mundo, una sombra caminaba rápidamente en la calle. Yami había acabado de ir a la oficina postal a retirar correo, y se apresuraba para llegar pronto a la universidad en la que había estado estudiando. Mientras toda la ciudad vestía muy colorida en la noche, solo esa parte era la que no tenía mucha iluminación, por eso el antiguo faraón quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible para evitar cualquier inconveniente con otros. Unos cuantos apresurados pasos más y ya estaba acercándose a aquella parte alegre de la cuidad, que era considerablemente grande, como para perderse fácilmente. Ahora Yami estaba esquivando a todas las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario, pero se sentía más seguro ahí. Decidió descanzar en una esquina y sacó su correo de la bolsa que llevaba. –Solo hay cartas del abuelo, ninguna de Yugi- se dijo a sí mismo. – Talvez tenga que adelantar esa visita- Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y siguió con su camino. Sus planes ya estaban hechos para el siguiente día, despertaría y llamaría al aeropuerto para comprar sus pasajes e irse en esa misma semana. Unos 3 días más y estaría de nuevo viendo al abuelo, y a Yugi...

En Domino, la lluvia había cesado y se respiraba una húmeda atmósfera. El sol empezaba a hacer su aparición en el cielo, haciendo brillar las pequeñas gotas de agua que posaban sobre las hojas de las plantas y árboles. En la casa tienda todo seguía igual. Salomon estaba en el pequeño garage, detrás de la casa, limpiando el viejo auto que tenía ahí guardado para utilizarlo en emergencias. Realmente no era una necesidad, porque en la ciudad, todas las cosas necesitadas siempre estaban al alcance. De pronto, oyó la puerta de la tienda abrirse. –debe ser Yugi, le diré que me ayude, a ver si así viene- Y el abuelo Salomon no estaba equivocado. Yugi había salido de la tienda de juegos. –Yugi!!!!- gritó Salomon fuertemente para lograr captar su atención. Su nieto, temiendo que algo le haya pasado a su abuelo, se apresuró en llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, y sus nervios calmaron cuando vio a su abuelo abriendo el capó de aquel auto.

Palabras no salieron de la boca de su nieto, solo esperaba atento la orden de Salomon. –Yugi, podrías quitar el polvo que está encima del motor mientras estoy en la tienda. Cuando termines puedes cerrar el capó – acto seguido le tiró un trapo para que pueda hacer lo sugerido. Yugi estiró su mano para cogerlo y se acercó a limpiar el auto. –No entiendo, porqué me estoy portando así?- se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras movía de un lugar a otro su mano. –talvez extraño mucho a Yami, pero porqué se fue?, porque tenía que hacerlo!, porque no solo podía desaparecer!!!cómo lo odio!!- y sus emociones hicieron que golpee un cilindro de plástico, derribándolo. Dándose cuenta de que aquel aceite oscuro salía rápidamente, trató de poner el cilindro en su lugar, pero todo el aceite había caído al suelo. Con sus ojos rápidamente trataba de buscar algo que borrara algo de lo que acababa de pasar.

Minutos después todo estaba solucionado, y con aquel susto prometió no dejarse llevar por sus emociones cuando esté haciendo otras cosas, y en vez de eso, poner toda su atención a lo que en verdad era importante en ese momento. Por ahora, solo quedaba una pequeña mancha en el suelo, casi imperceptible. Nadie notaría la diferencia, excepto por el tanque que ahora marcaba menos del nivel mínimo.

Algunos días más pasaron desapercibidos por el abuelo y Yugi, mientras que Yami estaba ya en el aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo de aquella aerolínea. Se podía oír el murmullo de la gente y aquellos sonidos agudos que emitían los aviones al partir y aterrizar. Personas reunidas aquí y allá, y por el largo cristal se podía ver el panorama externo. Era un día muy agitado

El antiguo faraón solo llevaba una maleta ya que no sería mucho el tiempo que estaría allá con sus seres queridos. Por el momento solo esperaba que el vuelo no se retrase o se cancele. De pronto una voz femenina inundaba todo el lugar. Primera llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 125. Ruta: El Cairo – China – Japón -Domino, presentarse en la puerta 35. El vuelo partirá en una hora. Yami respiró profundamente y sacó el boleto de avión y su pasaporte de uno de los bolsillos de la maleta, desafiando sus rubios mechones a la gravedad por un momento. Después cargó su equipaje hasta encontrar la puerta número 35.

Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que era una de las primeras personas en llegar, así que en unos momentos estaría en la sala de espera. Pasó por el detector de metales y puso su maleta en aquella máquina por donde se podía ver todo lo que llevaba. Se detuvo para ver que su equipaje sea embarcado y luego fue cerca de un mostrador blanco, en donde estaba una simpática mujer vestida con su uniforme azul, esperándolo. –Buenos días- dijo ella sonriendo y mirando en sus ojos camesí .- sus documentos por favor- Yami se los entregó sin decir palabra .- Bien, todo está en orden. Tiene algo que declarar?- preguntó la joven mientras devolvía los documentos a su dueño. –No, no tengo nada que declarar, no porto armas. Solo voy a visitar a mis familiares- respondió con seriedad el antiguo faraón ya que sabía que si no lo dejaban pasar ahí, talvez regrese a Domino de otra manera. – Bien todo está en orden, y cuando regrese no olvide renovar su permiso de estadía presentando sus documentos, en especial los de la universidad. Que tenga un buen viaje.- Yami le sonrió y se dirigía a la sala de espera en donde tendría bastante tiempo como para pensar o, dejar sus problemas a lado.

I put a shield upon you, didn't mean to hurt you

(Te protegí, no quise lastimarte)

-Acaso Yami no sabe lo mucho que cuestan las llamadas internacionales?, porqué no contesta?- se preguntaba molesto Salomon quien estaba tratando de llamar a Yami por teléfono, pero curiosamente nadie contestaba. –Talvez esté en clases- pensaba, pero no tenía ni la mínima idea que al día siguiente ya no lo tendría que llamar, sino que lo estaría viendo al frente suyo.

Intentó marcar el número de nuevo, viendo los números que estaban impresos en una tarjeta. El sonido de las teclas presionándose sonaban por toda la habitación, y luego cesaron. Ahora el abuelo esperaba ansiosamente que Yami contestara. Pero todo era en vano...no contestaba. Salomon finalmente se rindió, dejando el teléfono a un lado.-Yo deseaba hablar al menos con alguien, y Yami no está, Yugi sigue encerrado, y ya está anocheciendo. No entiendo, a estas horas él debería estar ahí.- se levantó de su lugar y fue al interruptor de la luz para encenderla, la cual en menos de un segundo iluminó la casa. –Eso era lo que necesitaba, creo que mejor las apagaré e iré a dormir, ya estoy muy cansado- y entonces, se levantó pesadamente del sillón y volvió al interruptor para pulsar el lado del botón que estaba elevado. Después, todo quedó en tinieblas y con la poca luz de la luna que aún alumbraba al interior de la casa, Salomon comenzó a guiarse en las gradas para subirlas y finalmente entrar a su habitación.

La noche cubría con su delicado manto oscuro a quienes descansaban, despidiéndose del cansancio para poder encontrarlo de nuevo al día siguiente, Todo permanecía en perfecto silencio, casi todos los habitantes de Domino reposaban con sus ojos cerrados, y hacían un coro imperceptible con sus respiraciones. En la casa tienda, por ahora todo estaba muy quieto, Yugi estaba en su habitación, acostado en el suelo con una hoja de papel entre sus manos, acompañada por un lápiz.

El papel se acentó en el suelo, mientras que el grafito comenzaba a danzar encima de él. Yugi dibujaba líneas sin sentido, una arriba y otra atravesada. Luego fueron tornándose rasgos más pequeños. –Yami...- susurraba su pensamiento al ver la figura que se estaba formando casi por si sola. Era el rostro del antiguo faraón, casi perfectamente reproducido. A los pocos instantes Yugi se dio cuenta de ello, y comenzó a añadir detalles para hacer su dibujo mucho mejor, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Un descuido, y la punta del lápiz se sale de su lugar, y aquel joven no quería borrar lo que había hecho, así que buscó una forma de arreglar su error. Entonces, dibujó líneas más gruesas, y comenzó a añadir más detalles para que queden acorde con su nuevo arreglo, pero no todo resultó como esperaba. La imagen de Yami había cambiado, y mucho...Yugi se sorprendió al ver el cambio en la actitud del faraón. Se levantó y tomó el papel firmemente al frente suyo. Jamás había visto a alguien con una expresión tan triste. Arrepentido de lo que pudo ser un momento de felicidad, Yugi se acercó como tantas veces, al cesto metálico. Lágrimas rodeaban sus ojos, con la expresión parecida a la de su dibujo. Acercó con solemnidad sus labios, para lentamente besar la hoja de papel, y sus manos la destrozaron en varios pedazos. Después de aquello, quedó dormido en el suelo, ni siquiera se había preocupado de cambiarse de ropa, había quedado en el mismo sitio en donde pasó toda la tarde ...Mientras tanto en otra habitación, estaba aquel anciano de cabellos blancos, descansando plácidamente entre sus sábanas azules, Ninguno de los dos sabía las sorpresas que estaban por venir al día siguiente...ni lo que sucedería con ellas.

I would have only poisoned your mind, never meant to make you cry

(Pude solo haber envenenado tu mente, nunca quise hacerte llorar)

Ya era mucho más de media noche, o talvez ya estaba amaneciendo. Yami había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se había quedado dormido en todo el trayecto, pero afortunadamente fue despertado por una voz femenina un tanto extraña que comenzó a salir de los parlantes que estaban encima de él. -Señores pasajeros, en unos momentos estaremos llegando al aeropuerto de Japón. Las personas que tengan que tomar el vuelo local a Domino, por favor, permanecer en el avión. Muy buenos días...click- Yami recibió con mucho agrado la noticia mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Sus ojos adormitados brillaban con las luces que lucía la ciudad, talvez era mucho más colorida en la noche, ya que la oscuridad hacía resaltar mucho aquel brillo persistente. De pronto, las luces ya estaban más cercanas y las llantas del tren de aterrizaje ya estaban corriendo sobre la pista. Unas cuantas horas más, y talvez podía ver a Yugi antes de que se vaya a la escuela...

Al ritmo del viento que movía las hojas de los árboles, el tiempo en la noche pasó rápidamente, dejando ver su fin con la aparición de aquel gigante círculo de fuego que todos los días se apoderaba del día, haciendo despertar de su sueño a las personas y animales. Yugi empezaba a abrir sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir dolor por la dureza del suelo. Inmediatamente, apoyó sus manos en el piso, y con toda la fuerza que tenía, hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y poder cambiarse de ropa. Minutos después, ya estaba saliendo de su habitación para tomar algo del refrigerador, y no llegar tarde a la escuela

Salomon comenzó a despertar, parpadeando un par de veces para que su visión se aclare más. Bostezó largamente, y empezó a cambiar su vestuario, lo cual hizo rápidamente, abrió la puerta y bajó a preparar el desayuno. –Yugi!, buenos días!, hiciste el desayuno!- dijo entusiasmado su abuelo, pensando que Yugi, talvez cambiase su comportamiento al menos por ese día. Caminando con cierta lentitud, se acercó a su nieto para abrazarlo, pero éste repulsivamente se alejó.- Solo tenía hambre, eso es todo.- Dijo Yugi con la mirada fija y desafiante a los ojos de su abuelo. –Si quieres, ahí está tu parte.- dicho esto, atravesó con facilidad la habitación, y se fue...ni siquiera se preocupó de despedirse de su abuelo, solamente subió las gradas y en un intento desesperado por salir, metió sus libros desordenadamente en el bolso y de nuevo, volvió a recorrer el mismo camino para irse a la escuela.-Yugi!, no olvidas algo?- dijo Salomon a pesar del maltrato anterior de su nieto, él esperaba que al menos se acordara de despedirse esta vez. –No, no olvido nada.- y el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta sonó, comprobando la partida de Yugi. –Como quisiera que cambiara ese muchacho- pensó para sus adentros el abuelo, mientras se asomaba a la puerta, viendo a su nieto alejarse rápidamente. Después, Salomon regresó a tomar algo del refrigerador...aunque lo que acabó de pasar, le quitó por completo el apetito.

You've been so thoughtless, I can see right through you

(Tú no lo has pensado, puedo verlo claramente)

Horas después, en otra parte de la ciudad, el metal de aquel aparato volador brillaba mientras se acercaba a la pista para parar por completo. Yami ya se estaba desesperando por salir, ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el maltrato de todo ese viaje, y de nuevo, aquella voz extraña inundó el lugar –Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos a la ciudad de Domino. Son las 9:30 de la mañana. Que tengan un buen día- el tiempo...el tiempo límite que tenía Yami para ver a Yugi antes de que se vaya a la escuela había pasado. –Ahora es muy tarde- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras veía a la azafata abrir la puerta de la aeronave. Todos los pasajeros empezaban a coger sus pertenencias de encima de los asientos, y formaron una fila para bajar ordenadamente. Yami espero a que la mayoría de las personas se hayan ido del avión para poder bajar tranquilamente. –Lo esperaré hasta que llegue de la escuela, mientras tanto, tendré tiempo para estar con el abuelo- pensaba el antiguo faraón mientras estiraba sus brazos. Aquel viaje le había caído pesado...

En el aeropuerto, minutos después, el mismo avión en el que había viajado Yami, se preparaba para ir de regreso, mientras todos sus antiguos pasajeros esperaban a que sus equipajes salgan de la banda para poder dejar el lugar. Poco a poco aparecían todas las pertenencias, la gente tomaba las que eran suyas y en instantes ya estaban fuera del local. Yami se estaba cansando de esperar, en unos instantes casi todas las personas se habían ido, fue entonces cuando se acercó a preguntar a un empleado que salía de la puerta cercana a la entrada de la banda rotativa.

Yami: Disculpe, señor, no encuentro mi equipaje

¿?: No? –sacando una lista de su bolsillo- pues, dígame el número de vuelo

Yami: 125, mi nombre es Yami Motou

¿?: Mmm...su equipaje llegará en el siguiente vuelo de escala. Tiene que estar aquí en 3 horas, o si no, el equipaje será detenido, y le será más difícil retirarlo. Lo pondremos con los demás.

Y sin más palabras, el empleado se retiró. Yami tenía que estar después en el mismo lugar, pero eso no sería un gran problema, así que decidió salir del aeropuerto lo más pronto posible, y conseguir un taxi, el que le llevaría donde el abuelo.

Mientras que en la tienda de juegos, Salomon ya había terminado de arreglar la tienda para abrirla. Fue caminando hasta la entrada y solamente viró el letrero a "Abierto", lo cual no fue ningún esfuerzo, pero era necesario para la presencia de la gente ahí. Luego, se acercó al mostrador y se sentó ahí, a contabilizar las ganancias y pérdidas de la tienda. –Cómo estará Yami?, ayer no contestó el teléfono..- en ningún momento su mente dejaba de pronunciar a Yami, y a su nieto Yugi. Pero, tenía preocupación especial por Yugi, porque eso estaba empeorando más la situación en la que estaban, a parte de que su nieto se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo. En los últimos días había visto silenciosamente, pasar a Joey y mirar la tienda con cierto dolor y tristeza en su mirada. –Talvez esté siendo así con sus amigos- dijo a sí mismo, y estaba en lo correcto. De pronto, la campanilla sonó, era el primer cliente del día, pero por esta vez dejo que la persona mire las vitrinas por su propia cuenta. Pero, después pasó algo que no se esperaba. Los pasos de aquella persona se oían y aceleraban en una sola dirección, después, una presencia estaba encima del mostrador. –Yami!!!!- exclamó el anciano en emoción, viendo a Yami sonreírle apoyándose en el mostrador. –Señor, estoy interesado en comprar la tienda- dijo sonriente, bromeando al abuelo, mientras ambos se dirigían al interior de la casa tienda. –pero, porqué estás aquí Yami??- preguntó Salomon con una expresión muy seria, pensando en que Yami había renunciado a sus sueños. –Tranquilo, aprobé ciertas materias dando exámenes, y esos días estaba libres para mi, eso fue todo. Dónde está Yugi?- y luego miró para todos los lados, y se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado desde su partida. –En la escuela, él se fue hace unas horas. Sabes, ese nieto mío me preocupa mucho, ahora ha estado muy callado y distante con todos.- Respondió con tristeza en su voz, era obvio que Yugi ya estaba haciendo un hoyo en el corazón de su abuelo. –Pues, no sé, desde hace mucho tiempo ha estado así. No me ha escrito y nunca quiere contestarme al teléfono- comentó también, el antiguo faraón. Toda la casa se llenó de silencio por un momento. –Y es por eso que también he venido a visitarlos, y pues, creo que iré a ver a Yugi. Mi equipaje está en el aeropuerto, y también puedo pasar por su escuela. Creo que eso haré primero.- el abuelo asintió en señal de aprobación. –Al menos iré con una hora de anticipación. Me podrías prestar el auto?- preguntó con un tono inferior al que estaba hablando. El abuelo sonrió y de nuevo movió su cabeza. –Lo puedes tomar cuando quieras, es más, Yugi y yo hace unos días lo limpiamos. Es más, vamos a verlo ahora, porque si deseo que Yugi te vea en estos momentos.- Y, ambos se dirigieron al garage, saliendo de la casa tienda y caminando por un pequeño sendero que atravesaba el césped. Hasta que llegaron a la gran puerta trasera, a la cual Yami ayudó a abrir, para finalmente ver aquel auto que brillaba radiante con la ayuda del sol, como si fuese el filo de una navaja muy afilada.

You used to be there for me

(Solías estar ahí, por mi)

Ambos se acercaron, mientras en silencio observaban cómo el auto se había conservado tan bien en los últimos años -Vaya, hace tiempos que no he conducido- dicho eso, el antiguo faraón delicadamente, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. –No será difícil, estoy seguro de que lo haré bien- acto seguido, encendió el motor, sonando así la fortaleza del mismo, para admiración de los presentes. –Sigue como antes, es perfecto- Dijo Salomon, mientras se apartaba un poco, mientras Yami se preparaba para salir. –Abuelo, iré primero a ver a Yugi, y luego pasaré por mis maletas al aeropuerto. Nos vemos luego!- y el anciano asintió sonriente, mientras veía a Yami salir del garage e incorporarse al tráfico.

-Parece que va a llover- se dijo a sí mismo Yami, -las gotas están cayendo cada vez más rápido, ojalá que pueda hablar con Yugi- pensaba mientras veía el agua azotar su parabrisas. Hasta ahora no había ningún inconveniente, salvo el de contactar a Yugi lo más rápido posible. El cielo estaba ya gris, y la gente empezó a meterse en sus casas o en los lugares de compras que encontraban a su paso. El asfalto estaba muy resbaloso, y brillaba a lo lejos. El sol se había opacado por completo, a pesar de que era de mañana, algunos locales habían encendido las luces. –Una cuadra más y vuelta a la derecha, cerca del semáforo, la escuela de Yugi- y para ese entonces el auto se acercaba más al viraje. Yami presionó el freno pero, este no hizo un efecto favorable, así que las llantas resonaron en la calle vacía, mientras el antiguo faraón se esforzaba para no estrellarse contra la pared. –Eso estuvo cerca, ahora tengo que salir de aquí, y tratar de bajar la velocidad, Rá ayúdame con esta carroza- Ahora Yami ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, y no podía evitar que el miedo consuma lentamente su cuerpo. Su respiración agitada, y tensión estaban acortando su concentración. –Siguiente semáforo...verde, podré pasar. Creo que veré a Yugi después- pensó ingenuamente, mientras se acercaba a la intersección. El semáforo había cambiado...no había nadie a la vista, pero sus ojos luego se abrieron y brillaron con intensidad. Trató de frenar, pero todo era inútil.

Un horrendo sonido se oyó a lo lejos, otro auto se estrellaba en la puerta del asiento del conductor, desformando las estructuras, demoliéndolas. Yami vio toda su vida pasar en un instante. El ritmo de su corazón se acelero y sintió un terrible dolor, talvez el más intenso de todos, se oyó gritar a sí mismo, para cerrar sus ojos, entre el estrecho espacio en el que se encontraba. Todo era negro, aquel cuerpo estaba inconsciente entre los metales retorcidos que yacían en la calle. Algunos alumnos de la escuela Domino habían salido a ver lo que sucedía afuera. Entre ellos estaba alguien muy importante para la situación. Aquel joven de estatura baja corrió hasta la acera. Cuando vio lo que había sucedido, se le detuvo la respiración, y su corazón explotaba. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, contempló impotente la escena

Yugi: Yami...

So don't you leave say goodbye

(entonces, no me dejes, no digas adiós)

Aquella sombra de cabeza un tanto curiosa, seguía en el mismo lugar en el que había estado las noches anteriores. La soledad y la angustia se apoderaban ella, haciéndola manifestar en diferentes formas. A veces, aquella sombra podía estar estática como también podía hacer lo contrario sin previo aviso. Solo algunas inertes formas rectangulares, le acompañaban toda la noche, para en el día ser su esperanza.

-Yugi..- Dijo un anciano que con pasos lentos se acercaba a su nieto, alertándolo. Sus cabellos blancos brillaban iluminados con la luz de la luna, y se movían a cada paso que daba -debes descansar...a Yami no le gustará verte así cuando salga de aquí- comentó sonriendo tristemente, y como siempre, haciendo el imposible intento de reanimar a su nieto. Yugi, simplemente miró a Yami de nuevo, y de su boca no salió palabra alguna.

Salomón estaba realmente preocupado de su nieto, ya que eran semanas las que no había descansado. La desesperación lo carcomía por dentro, destruyendo su alma en pedazos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El silencio era el protagonista del momento, y talvez lo sea para siempre. Ambos sabían que era posible que Yami no soporte aquella situación. Talvez todos digan que va a estar bien, pero Yugi en su corazón, presentía que va a ser todo lo contrario. Por eso, él espera pacientemente a lado de su oscuridad, con la esperanza de algún día, poder ver sus ojos camesí abiertos de nuevo, y poder oírle pronunciar su nombre.

El abuelo Salomón, lentamente pone una mano en el hombro de su nieto, tratando de consolarlo, de demostrar que también siente el estado en el que está Yami. –Fue mi culpa verdad?. No debí hacer eso- Dijo mientras algunas lágrimas humedecían su rostro – Yami jamás verá su preciado Egipto de nuevo – diciendo estas últimas palabras, se aferró de su abuelo quien solamente se limitó a abrazarle.

Yugi lentamente cerró sus ojos. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado en esos días. Las máquinas sonaban cada vez más lento. Yami había vuelto a la vida y todo para morir de nuevo, y esta vez, era definitivo. Por la mente del joven muchacho, pasaban muchas escenas...recordaba como fueron aquellos días...

Hace pocos días, el antiguo faraón había descubierto junto a Yugi y sus amigos, la clave de su pasado. Después de que Shadi había equilibrado el poder de los artículos del milenio, cada espíritu contenido en ellos tenía vida, a cambio de sus memorias, mientras que el faraón podía volver a la vida sin sacrificar algo que sea de importancia.

Cada poseedor de los artículos, se encontraban en aquel viejo gimnasio, en donde nadie los podía ver, ni escuchar. Shadi advertía que los poseedores de los artículos deberán cuidar de aquellos espíritus y enseñarles lo contrario de lo que fueron en sus vidas pasadas, y si no lo hacían, el reino de las sombras se apoderaría de sus almas, con la soledad eterna.

Minutos después, Shadi concentró toda la energía de los artículos entre sus manos, para después lanzarla como una bala hacia los poseedores. Yugi y los demás fueron rodeados por una luz intensa y cegadora.

-Yami!!- gritaron todos cuando vieron de que al lado de Yugi estaba otra sombra idéntica a el, pero con algunas diferencias. Rápidamente, en aquella figura oscura la luz del sol llegó, coloreando todas sus partes.

-...- Yugi aún no tenía palabras que decir, estaba tan emocionado. Por fin ver a aquel espíritu que le había ayudado tanto y al que le debia su vida. Ambos se miraron con inmensa emoción en sus ojos, en los cuales las lágrimas empezaban a desbordarse. Aún con la respiración cortada, Yugi no lo dudó más y se abalanzó sobre su oscuridad, quien lo acogió suavemente para después poner sus brazos alrededor de su Hikari.

-Yugi..- Pronunció suavemente Yami, mientras veía sus manos y examinaba su cuerpo. Con una mano tocó su rostro, y jaló un poco la chaqueta que llevaba, la cual era idéntica a la de Yugi. Su Hikari se apartó lentamente, y Yami empezó a esforzarse para ponerse de pie. –Yugi...gracias Yugi..- Sonriendo dulcemente dijo su nombre

-Porqué?, porqué me comporté así?- decía una y otra vez Yugi mientras contemplaba al cuerpo que yacía al frente suyo. Miraba inquietantemente cada uno de sus rasgos, los cuales tenían pequeñas imperfecciones por lo que había pasado. Todo era tan lento, el pitar de aquella máquina se iba pronunciando más. Yugi después miró a su alrededor, y no estaba el abuelo. –Talvez lo llamaron para decirle algo..- pensó para sus adentros, mientras observaba la pequeña ranura de la puerta semiabierta, por la cual pasaba la luz del pasillo. En unos instantes, la luz había desaparecido, Salomon estaba en la puerta. Parecía que no tenía muy buenas noticias, y se vería muy pálido. Su nieto solo se levantó de la silla en donde había estado sentado, y con impaciencia esperaba las palabras de su abuelo. –Yugi, dicen que talvez Yami no pase más de esta noche.- dijo con infinita tristeza en su voz. La respiración se le cortaba y el aire estaba escaso. Yugi sintió un gran vacío en el pecho, y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos camesí.

Yugi: Entonces, es el final?

Salomon: Me parece que sí Yugi. Me siento muy mal, me ha afectado mucho esto. Una enfermera está esperando a mi lado. Creo que, no podré estar aquí, Yugi. Pero, tú sabes que estaré con ustedes

Cause you have changed but so have I. I never thought that the time and the distance, between us made you so much colder

(porque tú has cambiado, pero yo también) (nunca pensé que el tiempo y la distancia entre nosotros, te hizo tan frío)

El abuelo se acercó a su nieto, y lo envolvió con sus brazos. En verdad eso era una de las tantas cosas que Yugi necesitaba. Luego, Salomon se dirigió a Yami, quién estaba ahí aún, y cogió su mano con un poco de fuerza, y sonrió con melancolía. –Yami, gracias por todo lo que nos diste, es una pena que ya no nos puedas acompañar, pero te llevaremos en nuestros corazones.- y así volvió a apretar débilmente aquella mano casi paralizada. Y así, dando una última mirada a los dos, el abuelo salió, y en la puerta, la enfermera lo esperaba con una silla de ruedas. Luego, se fueron. Soledad....todo estaba como antes de que encontrara a Yami en el rompecabezas. Yugi permaneció ahí bajo la débil luz que salía de encima de la cama.

-Desperdicié el tiempo, también descuidé al abuelo- silenciosamente decía su mente. En realidad era muy duro perder a la persona con a la cual no pudiste decirle que le querías cuando estaba muy cerca de ti. De un momento a otro, la vida de Yugi estaba cambiando drásticamente, todos los momentos estaban pasando rápidamente por su mente. Escasamente recordaba que debía respirar. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, esperando la respuesta imposible de aquellos que estaban cerrados. Después, el joven de mechones rubios se percató de las vendas de Yami, el tanque de oxígeno y las máquinas. En verdad no quiso hacerlo, en realidad no quería comportarse así, de esa equivocada forma. Pero era ya demasiadamente tarde. Solo quedarían sus recuerdos, el rompecabezas y el dinero de su seguro de vida. De qué sirve tener todo, si en verdad se es miserable?, de qué sirve ser lo mejor si en realidad, se falla en lo más importante?, y de qué sirve estar ocupado, si has olvidado lo que tenías que hacer?.

Yugi, rendido por sus pensamientos, empezó a hablar en voz alta, a pesar de que nadie lo oiría. Las horas pasaban y lloraba intensamente. Rogaba inútilmente a Yami que despertara. Pero ya no, podía ser que sus ojos ya no se vuelvan a abrir, y que todo quede tan quieto como la noche.

Afuera, aún seguía lloviendo. Las gotas de lluvia en la ventana no dejaban ver el exterior. Todo se ponía muy frío. Yugi quería que al menos el ambiente sea agradable, para que Yami al menos pueda vivir un poco más. Una de sus lágrimas cayó en su rostro, y fue bajando lentamente, sobre el cuerpo casi sin vida. Yugi tomó sus manos, mientras sus ojos de nuevo volvían a recorrer el mismo rostro. Para sorpresa de Yugi, el antiguo faraón comenzó a abrir los ojos, lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, a pesar de ser escasa.

Emoción invadía al cuerpo de Yugi, por una parte estaba feliz, pero por otra, talvez sería seguro que Yami ya no iba a estar con él. Por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron brillando como dos luceros en el cielo. –Yami!, lo siento tanto!- dijo mientras más lágrimas cubrían su piel. Haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar, Yami se dirigió a su hikari, débilmente, pronunciando su nombre en un suspiro. –Yugi..- dijo el antiguo faraón captando la atención de Yugi. –Dime, Yami- respondió entre sollozos. –Solo vine para ver tu rostro de nuevo, y para despedirme Yugi..- Yugi no lo podía creer, lo que le habían dicho al abuelo era cierto, y Yami había despertado solo para decir algunas últimas palabras. –Te amo- dijo Yugi, llenando su voz con sentimiento. –Yo, te amo también Yugi- respondió Yami ya con sus ojos cerrándose. –No, no Yami, no entiendes. Yo te amo, te amo.- dijo Yugi mientras caía en un llanto desesperado. –Yo también, y esperé toda mi vida para oírlo.- Yugi sintió como aquellas palabras acuchillaban su corazón. Había esperado tanto tiempo para decirle eso. Yami continuó. –Yugi, tengo mucho sueño, es inevitable.- Yugi miraba que el ritmo de las máquinas se hacía más lento. –Entonces, es la última vez que nos vemos- exclamo rendido. –Te amo Yami, nunca quise hacerte aquello. Estarás en mi corazón.- Dijo mientras se acercaba más al rostro de su amado faraón. –Yugi, vive Yugi. Sabes que estaré contigo- Acercando sus manos, Yugi quitó la mascarilla al mismo tiempo que Yami terminaba de cerrar sus ojos por última vez. Sus labios, encerraron a su último respiro en un amoroso beso. Luego se separó para contemplar el cuerpo sin vida, el cual extrañamente estaba sonriendo. Solamente el sonido prolongado de los alrededores, acompañaban a aquel joven, y la soledad sería su eterna compañera de ahí en adelante...

I'll carry the world on my shoulders

(Llevaré al mundo, en mis hombros.. )

Bueno...pues, no tenía mucho que hacer en unos días y estaba oyendo esa canción (han visto el video?? :-P ), y, lo que empezó de una canción duró mucho.

Read&Review!


End file.
